Crystal Anchor
Aura 'varies; '''ML '''varies '''Slot '—; '''Price '''24,000 gp; '''Weight '''3 lbs. ---- '''Description ---- A crystal anchor is a shaft of transparent crystal 4 to 5 feet in length, with a sharpened, spearlike head on one end. It ensnares the minds of those within range who manifest powers of a specified psionic discipline. The triggering discipline is specified at the time of creation. A crystal anchor is activated by plunging the sharp head into the ground, leaving the shaft freestanding. It projects an invisible, 30-foot-radius field. If a power from the specified discipline is manifested within this range, the manifester must succeed on a Will save (DC 15 + power level) or become subject to an effect similar to brain lock, except that the effect is permanent until dispelled or dismissed by the individual who initially drove the crystal anchor into the earth. Any anchor can be pulled out of the ground and reused at a later time. When a crystal anchor successfully ensnares a target, a slender filament of insubstantial ectoplasm connects the victim to the shaft, even one outside the original area of the field. A crystal anchor can attempt to ensnare a victim only five times per day. Previously caught targets can remain caught day after day and do not count against this daily limit on attempts. An anchor’s owner can designate certain creatures to be unaffected by the anchor; such creatures need not make a saving throw and do not count against the daily limit on attempts. One crystal anchor can ensnare multiple targets simultaneously, and multiple crystal anchors can share overlapping fields. Anchors that activate when a specific power is manifested in range are also possible, but are rarer. A crystal anchor has AC 7, 15 hit points, a hardness of 8, and a break DC of 20. Body Crystal Anchor: Those who manifest psychometabolism powers are affected as described above. Faint psychometabolism; ML 5th; Craft Wondrous Item, brain lock, trigger power, any psychometabolism power. Comprehension Crystal Anchor: Those who manifest clairsentience powers are affected as described above. Faint clairsentience; ML 5th; Craft Wondrous Item, brain lock, trigger power, any clairsentience power. Creation Crystal Anchor: Those who manifest metacreativity powers are affected as described above. Faint metacreativity; ML 5th; Craft Wondrous Item, brain lock, trigger power, any metacreativity power. Energy Crystal Anchor: Those who manifest psychokinesis powers are affected as described above. Faint psychokinesis; ML 5th; Craft Wondrous Item, brain lock, trigger power, any psychokinesis power. Ghost Crystal Anchor: Those who manifest remote viewing are affected as described above. Faint clairsentience; ML 5th; Craft Wondrous Item, brain lock, trigger power, remote viewing. Mind Crystal Anchor: Those who manifest telepathy powers are affected as described above. Faint telepathy; ML 5th; Craft Wondrous Item, brain lock, trigger power, any telepathy power. Travel Crystal Anchor: Those who manifest psychoportation powers are affected as described above. Faint psychoportation; ML 5th; Craft Wondrous Item, brain lock, trigger power, any psychoportation power. ---- Construction ---- 'Requirements '''Craft Wondrous Item, ''brain lock, trigger power, additional powers; '''Cost '''12,000 gp Category:Source: Ultimate Psionics